Joker
Joker is a psychopathic supervillain who was most likely driven mad by falling into a vat of chemical waste at Ace Chemicals Factory in Gotham City. He is also called the King of Gotham City, having built a fearsome reputation amongst the criminal underworld and establishing a gang of loyalists. He is the most dangerous adversary that Batman has ever faced, becoming his archenemy. Joker was once incarcerated in Arkham Asylum where he became infatuated with his psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who he eventually transformed into a crazed supervillain and renamed her, Harley Quinn. After finding out about her predicament, Joker searches for Harley and later rescues her only to seemingly perish in a helicopter explosion. However, he survives the explosion and reunites with Harley at Belle Reve. Biography Early Life Next to nothing is known about Joker's past, even his real identity is a mystery. He also had never shown any desire to share or reveal anything about his past. However, at some point in the past, Joker fell into a vat of chemical waste at Ace Chemicals Factory in Gotham City. Although he survived the fall, the effects of the chemical waste drove him to the brink of insanity. Turning to a life of crime, Joker established a gang and began terrorizing Gotham, quickly rising to the top of the city's criminal underworld. This greatly upset the established order of Gotham's crime families, particularly the Falcones and Maronies. However, in those many years, Joker had earned the title of King of Gotham City, reigning supreme over its criminal underworld. Sooner or later, Joker's reign did not go unnoticed and he soon came into contact with the vigilante known only as the Batman. He developed an unhealthy obsession with Batman, leading to the two becoming sworn enemies. Incarceration at Arkham Asylum After being captured by Batman on one occasion, Joker was sent to Arkham Asylum and placed under the care of psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel. During their sessions, they grew closer and started to fall in love. Because of this, the lovestruck Harleen begun to bring Joker gifts, like a small fluffy cat toy and an AK-47 rifle which turned out to be a fatal mistake on her part as he somehow escaped from his restraints and cell, using the rifle to gun down several guards in a failed attempt to escape. Later, Joker's gang broke into the Asylum to free their leader, and Joker's first plan was to transform his new lover into the same kind of monster as himself. His right-hand man, Jonny Frost, cornered Harleen and strapped her on a shock therapy table as Joker tortured her. Escaping the Asylum, Joker and his gang ended up shooting up a restaurant before fleeing. Harleen, now mentally unhinged, due to Joker's brutal torture, followed the gang on a motorcycle and intercepted Joker's "Jokermobile". She pointed a gun at him, intending to shoot him as revenge, but he managed to win her over before slapping her across the face, but then comforted her and kissed her. Joker took Harleen to the Ace Chemicals Factory and recited an oath on the same podium where he fell into the vat of chemical waste. Without hesitation, Harleen jumped off the podium into the vat below. Joker intended to walk away and leave her to die, but he realized that he cared for her and dived in after her. He brought an unconscious Harleen to the surface and kissed her, saving her life, as the two both laughed maniacally. Harley Quinn became Joker's partner and lover, aiding him in causing mayhem and chaos throughout Gotham. Together, they became the King and Queen of Gotham City and the King had proven to be quite protective of his Queen as anyone who had ever shown disrespect to the Queen quickly ended up dead. Murder of Robin At sometime later, Joker and Harley kidnapped Robin and tortured him to death before spray painting a message, "Ha Ha. Joke's on you, Batman", on his suit for Batman to find. ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' When Bruce Wayne meets Clark Kent, he mentions that Gotham has a bad history of "freaks dressed like clowns", a clear reference to Joker. ''Suicide Squad'' The Search for Harley discussing Harley]] At Monster T's nightclub, Joker is watching Harley strip dancing while Monster T approaches him and speaks with him. However, Monster T takes a real interest in Harley, which enrages Joker. He calls her over to him and offers her to Monster T, who, noticing Joker's jealously and fueling rage, immediately refuses. Trying to calm him down, Monster T assures Joker that Harley is "his lady" in which Joker replies "that's right!" before shooting him dead. Leaving the club, Joker and Harley are intercepted by Batman who attempts to apprehend the dangerous duo. Batman leaps from the Batmobile onto the Jokermobile, but is shot at by Harley before Joker purposely drives the car straight into the river. He escapes, however, Harley is rescued and captured by Batman who has her incarcerated at Belle Reve. Two years later, a depressed Joker sits alone in a nightclub, desperately awaiting news on Harley. Just then, Frost enters and informs Joker of Harley's whereabouts, and Joker prepares to find and rescue his lover, but first he must locate Belle Reve Security Officer Griggs. Learning Griggs' location, Joker and his men break in and torture Griggs for information regarding Harley in which Joker learns that she has been released from Belle Reve in order to become a member of Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government on the orders of intelligence operative, Amanda Waller. However, Joker also learns that he cannot save Harley due to a nano bomb implanted in her neck that is designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape, but Joker is led to the facility where the nano bombs are made by Griggs and blackmails one of the scientists involved in the program into disabling Harley's bomb. Now, it'll be safe for her to reunite with him. Hijacking the helicopter that was meant to transport Waller, Joker and his men arrive at the extraction point and open fire on the squad while Harley, who had been informed of Joker's plan, makes her way to the helicopter. To the initial shock of the squad and Deadshot's failed attempt to assassinate her, Harley climbs aboard and escapes with Joker. He and Harley share a kiss upon their reunion, but Waller's men shoot down the helicopter, causing Harley to fall out and land safely on a building. However, she watches in horror as the helicopter crashes and explodes, seemingly killing Joker. Later on, Joker appears in a hallucination where he and Harley are married and live a normal life with their two children. Reunion with Harley Unbeknownst to everyone, Joker survives the explosion, along with a handful of his men. He makes his way to Belle Reve and disguised as a guard, guns down the guards on patrol before one of his men frees Harley from her cell. Joker enters the cell and removes his helmet, embracing an overjoyed Harley as he prepares to take her home. Appearance The Joker is a lean man of medium height, with green sleek, combed back hair, and bleached skin. He has metal-filled teeth, bright red lipstick, as well as various grotesque, black or grayish-colored tattoos all over his body, such as one depicting "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha" on the right side of his chest and arm, as well as a Full House tattoo just above the laugh one. His most recent tattoo is a tiny, bent, medieval king's crown above the word, "Puddin", symbolizing his romantic relationship with Harley Quinn. He wears a maroon shirt, a stylish gray jacket with a black collar over it, black dress pants and shoes, black socks with some thin white stripes, a purple glove on his left hand, and a pinky ring on his right one. He also possesses an ear piercing on his right ear. At one point, Joker was seen wearing regular dress clothes in the form of a full white suit, complete with a buttoned-down white shirt and a black tie wrapped around the collar of the jacket. Joker also has been seen wearing nothing but dark jeans and gray underwear with a white waistband and a green and purple polkadot pattern. While imprisoned, he was confined in a gray, ragged strait jacket, along with a blue prison jumpsuit. Later on, Joker was wearing only wearing the pants from his prison jump suit and a purple, leather patterned overcoat, but without a shirt. During Harley's dream we got a glimpse of what the Joker could've looked like before he gained his 'Joker' appearance, showing he was brown combed back hair and eyebrows and non bleached white skin. Personality The Joker is characterized as nihilistic, maniacal, sociopathic, sadistic, homicidal, narcissistic, and egotistical. He completely unpredictable and utterly malevolent, with no regard for human life, and takes sadistic pleasure in the murder, mayhem and physical, mental and emotional suffering of others, easily managing to find humor, or even sport, in it. The reasoning behind his plans and crimes, as well as the mayhem and suffering he causes, usually only makes sense to him. Despite his diabolical and maniacal personality, he is shown to actually be very intelligent and in his schemes, the Joker usually manages to stay one step ahead of the police, and sometimes even Batman himself. He is a genius at planning and improvising criminal activities, despite his personality being capable of sometimes impairing his higher thinking. He prides himself on his colorful appearance and style of attire, as well as his comedic and clown-like persona. His flamboyant personality and appearance are combined with a craving for attention, which he constantly uses in his appearance and personality, as well as his actions, criminal or otherwise. It would seem that the bright purple Jokermobile he has is an example of his need for attention, with its bright colors starkly contrasting with the dark and weaponized Batmobile of his nemesis. When having lost his composure due to anger (which he very rarely does) Joker is always aggressive and violent in expressing it, even to the point of homicide or at least torture and sadistic assault. The Joker possesses an obliviousness (or carelessness) to danger that makes him invulnerable to fear, which is usually Batman's greatest weapon in combat, making the Joker one of the Caped Crusader's most formidable enemies. His capacity for heinous torture and murder are enough to frighten low-level thugs and make them work for him out of the sheer fear of what he would do to them if they do not. Hence, the one quality that Joker has in common with Batman is the very intimidating presence that he commands, which gives Joker a tough and bold attitude. The Joker does not fear death and will even threaten his own life to achieve his goal or make a point. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *Suicide Blonde *''Suicide Squad'' *Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Suicide Squad (Novel) Trivia *Fifth live action iteration of the character. *The first Joker to not receive any kind of disfigured smile or even an extended makeup smile, or eyebrows. *A scene for the Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice trailer sees Bruce Wayne looking at a Robin costume with "Ha Ha Joke's on you Batman" sprayed on it, which is more than likely the Joker. It is also possible the costume belonged to Jason Todd, as Joker murdered him in the comics. *Jared Leto stayed in character even behind the scenes and sent his co-actors bizarre gifts, like a rat with a love letter for Margot Robbie, and bullets for Will Smith. He even mentioned that he practiced the famous Joker laugh in public and picked the one that creeped people out the most. *Jared Leto dyed his hair bleach blonde then neon green for the role, he also gained weight in muscle and shaved off his eyebrows. * In the early scripts of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, the Joker was included along the Riddler as the minions of Lex Luthor. However, they were replaced by Anatoli Knyazev in the final draft. * Jared Leto mentioned that about 10 minutes of Joker footage was cut from the movie. See Also *Joker's Gang *Jokermobile External Links * * Category:Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Batman Villains Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Batman Category:Recurring characters Category:Suicide Squad villains